


Mama, I'm Not (coming home)

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arlington National Cemetery, Art, Canon Disabled Character, Fanart, Gen, Pencil, acrylic wash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: In this world, Bucky falls. But in this world, when they send the search parties out, he's found - too late to save his arm, but soon enough to save his life.In this world, Steve still sacrifices himself. But while there's a great big memorial to Captain America, it's Steve Rogers' grave that Peggy and Bucky visit together every year.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peggy Carter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13
Collections: SSR Confidential 2020





	Mama, I'm Not (coming home)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Huntress79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/gifts).



> I hope you like this 💜

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, you can't really see that Bucky just has a stump, not a left arm, but believe me, he'd be hugging Peggy back if he could!


End file.
